A Legionnaire's Adventures
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: Laelia was merely doing her duty when she was captured. A Talos-worshipping Imerial, what is there for her in Skyrim? Well, death-dealing dragons just to start. How is she supposed to save this land, when she doesn't even belong there?


Laelia shifted on the wagon, blinking herself back into the world. It was a blurry world, trees shifting by as the horses pulled the wagon along. She wanted to oush her hair back, a nervous habit, but her hands were bound behind her back. She settled herself down with a huff, watching the men across from her. Nords, all of them. Blonde, large shouldered Nords. Divines and Daedra, how did this happen?

"Hey, you. You're awake." One of the Nords said, the one closest to the driver.

Laelia grunted. "No shit, where are we?"

The Nord didn't want to answer her question, or just didn't know. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there." He gestured to another Nord, this one particularly greasy looking.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," he spat, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He turned his gaze to me. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Laelia felt a reply on her tongue. _Of course I shouldn't be here. I'm in the Legion. If it hadn't been for that damn good looking Nord as I made my way through Riften, I'd even have the armor to prove it. Not now. No speaking. Listening, always listen. You're a spy, a soldier. These people would kill you in a moment. Speak to a soldier when the wagon stops. He'll understand._

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif." The first Nord spoke. His rugged face didn't betray a feeling. Instead he looked like he was just appreciating the forest as it rolled by, breathing in the deep, piney air. Laelia tried it herself. It prickled her nose, and settled in her lungs. Maybe this soldier was the one who had it right. Just living in the moment. Said moment was ruined by the soldier driving the wagon.

"Shut up back there!"

The thief merely rolled his eyes. He gestured to the last Nord on the cart. "What's wrong with him, huh?"

The him in question had to be one of the biggest men Laelia had seen. Even bent over his knees, she could tell he was powerful. _And rich, look at those clothes! _His blonde hair was shoulder length, and was probably soft when it was clean. As it was now, it was matted, the dirt dropping to fall into the wolf skin he wore across his shoulders. The only ting that didn't fit with his noble appearance, was the stained cloth that gagged him. _None of us have gags? Why does he?_ The first Nord fairly growled at the thief. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

It took her all her years of training to not launch herself at the man. This bastard was why she was captured! _Bring a message to a contact in Riften. See what you can learn about this Ulfric fellow. Then back to Bruma and off to Falkreath. Except, oh, your armor got stolen on the way and you've been captured by your own Legion. Isn't that just wonderful? The shit creme on your tart?_

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they've captured you..." What little color there was in the thief's face drained away. "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The first Nord shook his head. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits." Laelia almost smiled at that. _With the rebellion crushed, I could go home! They'll believe the tattoo. Everyone in the Legion has one._

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!" The thief was working himself into hysterics.

The Nord was apparently sympathetic. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He said. Silence pervaded the wagon for a bit. Laelia thought of her own home, her parents waiting for her to finish her stint in the Legion and come back to the farm. She loved that farm, the cows and chickens livening up the fields of grain. The bees buzzing in the orchard. Her mother waiting with a cool glass of wine, and advice that the neighbor boy down the road was looking for a wife. She smiled at the thought.

The thief finally spoke. "Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead."

A cutting shout broke through the silence. "General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting."

The murmured reply came on the breeze. "Good, let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The thief prayed, his lips moving quickly. Laelia wanted to tell him to add Talos, but bit her tongue.

The Nord from her wagon sneered at the group watching. "Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Laelia nodded at that. She held no love for the robed figure by the side of the armored general. Her fingers itched, wanting to run and gouge out that bitch's eyes. As for the Nord's disdain about Tullius, she wanted to kick him for that. The man was a good soldier, a good general. He made fair decisions, and was well liked among the Legion. _He'll believe me, I know he will. _

The carriage rolled to a stop, the horse being led away. The thief jerked his head around. "Why have we stopped?"

The Nord hopped out of the carriage. "Why do you think. End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Laelia stepped lightly off the carriage, a smile on her face. Some of the townspeople had gathered to watch, and a few seemed unnerved by her attitude.

The thief turned toward the Imperial soldiers who had gathered in front of them. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake." But the Nord maintained his stony sttitude, staring at the female Captain ahead. A Nord soldier stood to her side, a quill poised above a piece of parchment.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The Captain ordered.

"Empire loves their damned lists." The Nord growled. Laelia shrugged. _What's not to like about a list? It's simple, effective, and you never forget anything._

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man's voice was firm, and Ulfric stalked away.

"It had been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The Nord by her side said, nodding to the man.

The Nord stepped away when the soldier called, "Ralof of Riverwood."

He was stoic, while the thief panicked at the mention of, "Lokir of Rorikstead."

Lokir ran, laughing over his shoulder. "No! I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" He had almost made it across the yard before the Captain took control.

"Archers!"

_Twang. Hzzz. Whump._

And so ended Lokir.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain spat.

The man with the list nodded to her. "You there, step forward."

Laelia did her best to salute to him and the Captain. It was hard with her hands bound behind her back, but she managed to nod her head as a soldier would. "Captain, I am not a Stormcloak. My armor was stolen in the Rift, I'm a Legionnaire just as you." The caught her attention.

"You have the mark?" The Captain pulled up the sleeve of Laelia's tunic. Sure enough, the Imperial dragon was tattooed there in dark ink. The Captain motioned for her to follow. She made her way to Tullius. "General, it appears we have accidentally captured one of our own soldiers. How should we proceed?"

Laelia straightened her posture, doing her best to look professional. She could almost feel the General's gaze. "Your name, soldier?"

"Laelia Atius, sir." She replied, her tone clipped and solid. She could almost feel the relief that would come when Tullius would order her let go. The ropes would be gone, and she'd be taken in as a sister.

And then the Thalmor spoke.

"General, we have actually received a message from an operative near Bruma. This one is wanted for Talos worship." The Altmer woman pulled a piece of parchment from her robes. "Take her head off, and be done with it."

"She is a soldier!" Tullius turned to the the High Elf. "Loyal to the Empire!"

"Are you suggesting we break the White-Gold Concordat?" The Altmer purred. She could see Tullius' shoulders droop.

"Take her to the block." He ordered. The Captain grabbed her arm. Laelia watched Tullius. Later she would swear he mouthed, _I'm sorry_, at her as she was taken away. He made some speech about putting Ulfric down, and even to her ears it sounded like he hated speaking in public. A priest of Arkay stepped forward, but she could barely hear what she said. Nor could she hear the unwordly screech that echoed through the air. To her, it just sounded like a harsh breeze. One Stormcloak went first, his blood running through the cobblestones. Laelia had made up her mind. She would face her death as a soldier, unafraid. She didn't need the Captain to hold down her back as she knelt at the block. It would all end, with one simple swipe of the axe.

_Thud_.

She lowered her head to the block.

_Thud_.

__All she could see was the ground, but she would not be afraid. Death was only the beginning in the next phase of life.

_Yol Tool Shul!_


End file.
